


Meeting Monsters

by badassbutterfly1987



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Kidnapping, M/M, Object Insertion, Panic Attacks, Rough Sex, death by sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassbutterfly1987/pseuds/badassbutterfly1987
Summary: Thomas learns that the world is full of monsters; but it isn’t his father who gives him that lesson first.
Relationships: Thomas Raith/OC
Kudos: 3





	Meeting Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> A pair of Wardens think attacking Lord Raith at his estate is a good idea but find Thomas first.
> 
> Thomas is 15 and not yet a full White Court Vampire.
> 
> Mind the tags.

Thomas liked to take walks around the Estate. He liked watching the trees change color in Autumn. He also occasionally needed breaks from his family. He cared about them, of course, but he didn’t like being caught in the middle of his sisters’ squabbles. It was quieter around his father, but the man was more likely to be distant or controlling than affectionate. So he walked along the edge of the woods with one of the guards. He didn’t like their empty eyes, expressionless faces, or the way they never spoke; but he was required to have one when outside alone. It turned out today was a bad day for walk.

Thomas heard the thud when his guard crumpled to the ground. He turned to see two strange men coming from the woods. Both wore gray cloaks and carried tall staffs. A quick glance at the collapsed guard showed no signs of bullet wounds and the men didn’t seem close enough to have hit him.

They looked to be in their mid-thirties at the oldest but the confidence with which they held themselves suggested experience. They were also only eight feet away.

“I didn’t know Raith had any living sons,” the taller one noted. His voice had an almost friendly tone but also distant, like he had just discovered an acquaintance had a pet lizard. The thicker-set man instead looked at him like a pet rat.

“If you have a business meeting with my father then you should have come through the main gate.” Thomas was relieved that his voice remained steady. He had absorbed some of his father’s lessons.

“That’s not quite why we’re here,” the first man said with an almost apologetic tone.

Definitely intruders then. Intruders could be dangerous. They had already attacked a guard and they might do the same to a teenager. He considered dashing back towards home to tell his father but knew he lacked the endurance to reach the Estate before the men could grab him. the alternative was to try to bargain with the men, but he doubted he had anything they couldn’t take for themselves. He might be able to get close enough to the house for someone to see him and raise the alarm. The strangers must have picked up on his intentions.

It escalated quickly. The first man stepped forward, Thomas stepped back, the other one shifted like he was about to charge, and Thomas tried to run.

Whatever hit him was strong enough to knock him flat on his back, leaving him dazed. He went from confused to alarmed when he discovered that his muscles had somehow gone rigid. He could twitch his fingers and move his head a bit but otherwise couldn’t move. he tried to suppress the growing panic. There were more important things to worry about.

Rope was tied around his lower legs and then started around his wrists. If they were tying him up then maybe they wouldn’t kill him. maybe he would be used as a bargaining chip instead. Thomas dreaded his father’s reaction to that.

Things went to an abrupt halt when the stranger brushed against his hand and jerked back as if from static. His eyes were wide with disbelief.

“He has magic.”

The second man’s expression twisted into something ugly. Horror, disgust, and something else Thomas couldn’t identify.

“It seems they’ve been doing more than killing us,” the man said quietly as his hands tightened around his staff.

“He’s not the one we’re after. We’ll take him to the Council and let them decide his fate,”

The magic comment confused him. He didn’t understand why they thought he had magic. That was silly. Sure, weird things happened around him sometimes but vases suddenly breaking was hardly _magic_ , and that one time he set the curtain on fire when he was nine was an accident. It was just normal random things. That’s not what they seemed to think. Thomas didn’t know what Council they were talking about but he doubted it would be safe from him.

Thomas sensed a growing tension between the two men. “Just keep an eye on him,” The nicer one said. He was frustrated about something. It seemed Thomas was a wild card they hadn’t prepared for. “I’ll scout around for a way inside.”

Thomas watched as the man walked in the direction of the Estate. Thomas was starting to worry the men were going to hurt his family. Sure, he argued with his older siblings and his father could be emotionally distant but they were the only family he had. It wasn’t like he knew where he could find his long-gone mother. Thomas was quickly distracted from his thoughts when the air seemed to flicker around the man like a mirage and vanished.

Thomas blinked in confusion. He couldn’t have just seen that. It must have been a trick of the light. He was then uncomfortably aware that he was left alone with the more aggressive intruder. He radiated hostility and Thomas hated that he still couldn’t move.

The man kept glancing from Thomas to where his partner had disappeared. There was a hatred in eyes that made him want to crawl deep inside himself. He didn’t understand why he was the recipient. Thomas had yet to do anything really. What could a fifteen-year-old do to earn that kind of hatred? It was probably related to his father. He ran some sort of large business and maybe he had screwed over whoever these guys worked for. That would lead to gaining enemies. Maybe even enemies that would go after his barely adult children.

The trespasser was walking towards him now. Thomas was worried but only really started to get scared when the man gripped his shoulders firmly and flipped him over. He hated that he couldn’t even see what the man was doing.

“You monsters should have been exterminated centuries ago and abominations like you should never have been born.” The man’s voice was calm but filled with quiet rage.

Why would he be a monster or abomination? He was a teenager, and not even one who committed crimes or did drugs. The only ‘bad’ things he did were occasionally watch porn and steal from the candy stash (which he was pretty sure his father knew about).

Thomas felt the stranger unbutton his pants and start to pull them off. Thomas tried to jerk away, as if he could somehow crawl to safety. A hand grabbed his hair and held him down. Thomas could feel his fear was rising higher.

He couldn’t move.

He couldn’t move and this man was _touching **him**_.

The man continued pulling off his jeans and, after cutting the ropes, spread his legs apart. Lara had always called him naïve but he had a pretty good idea why this man would be undressing him. This was starting to scare him in a way the situation hadn’t before.

Thomas felt fingers at his back entrance and flinched. This did not deter the man as he pushed in first one finger and then two as he began to thrust in and out. It was uncomfortable but not quite painful. He could get through this. The man would grow tired of the pointless humiliation or the other one would come back and stop him. When a third finger was added, it started to burn. Thomas just tried the breathe through the violation as the man kept pushing in and out a few more times before bending his fingers to the side, as if he was stretching him out. He would stop. He had to stop.

It was a relief when he removed his fingers. Then Thomas felt the press of wood against his entrance.

_No no no no no_

He felt try to enter but it didn’t fit. Of course, it didn’t fit, it wasn’t meant to go up there! He felt fingers at his entrance again as the man violating him tried to spread him wider. He whimpered as the tip of the shaft started to slip in. The man had called Thomas a monster and an abomination. That meant he saw himself as a good guy. But good people didn’t do this!

The staff was pushed deeper inside him. Thomas couldn’t even scream, just let out a choked noise as there was a new sharp pain. Had something torn? He was scared he might be bleeding.

He distantly thought that he had read about something like this before. Wasn’t this how Vlad the Impaler had killed his enemies? Perhaps this would be how Thomas would die and wasn’t that a strange thought?

The man made an irritating sound, as if this wasn’t working the way he planned (there was a tree branch shoved inside his ass, how was it supposed to fucking work?).

The piece of wood was roughly jerked out of him. Thomas tried to breathe through the aching pain. Then something was at his entrance again. The intruder was pushing inside him. Thomas tried to clench against the thick member and it almost seemed to work. The next couple thrusts failed to enter. The man pulled back a little and Thomas hoped for a precious moment that he was giving up. Then he snapped his hips forward and the head of the cock penetrated. It was _inside_ him. Clenching against this only made it hurt more. The staff had stretched him out a bit but it was still dry inside. The cock felt big and hot and the dry friction was painful. The pace started slow and controlled. The man would push in an inch, pull back a little, then thrust in farther. Perhaps if he relaxed it would hurt less but whatever the men had done to him still kept his muscles stiff. That he was able to curl his hands into the dirt suggested that the effects were fading. It wasn’t enough to stop this he noted despairingly.

Thomas had seen videos of this between men. The videos often showed a roughness to it but he knew it was supposed to feel pleasurable eventually. There was no pleasure in this, only pain.

The thrusts were happening faster and deeper now. The man wrapped one of his arms around Thomas’ waist and moved to fully lay himself on top of him. 

“This is what your kind deserves,” the man whispered against his ear.

Thomas was being raped and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Something inside him inevitably snapped. The pain was still there but Thomas felt distant from it as if it was happening to someone else. It was a relief to not have to experience the terror anymore. He couldn’t feel anything now. Perhaps his mind was finally breaking.

Until the man hit something deep inside him that made him gasp. He hit that spot again and Thomas couldn’t hold back his moan. Each new thrust brushed that sensitive area and each time drew out a cry of pleasure. He was growing hard, he noted with horror. His rapist noticed too.

“Figured you freaks would get off on this,” the man said with deliberate cruelty.

A hand moved to grip his rapidly hardening cock. He roughly jerked him off, drawing a desperate keening noise from him. He was caught between the hand around his cock and his rapist’s cock deeply thrusting inside him.

Thomas couldn’t hold back his tears anymore. He hid his face in his arms, as if he could ignore the awfulness of the situation or the twisted pleasure he felt.

Thomas felt something change then. There was a sudden monstrous hunger crawling out of him. The pain seemed to slide away and be replaced with a raw need. It seemed to affect his rapist too. The man faltered in his movements but resumed quickly, this time with a rougher pace as if his previous self-control was slipping. There was a new desperation to the movements.

Thomas didn’t understand what was happening now but there was a growing hunger for something, an urge to take everything and more. He wondered if this was what starvation was like.

There was a monstrous desire for something more that terrified Thomas but it overwhelmed any resistance he had left. He reached his climax but even more than that he felt _something_ being drawn into him.

Thomas was aware of a brief pulse deep inside him and then a sudden heat within. He was going to throw up. His rapist went limp on top of him. Thomas tried to move away or at least get the softening cock out of him. It didn’t work. Thomas tried, and failed, again. This-

This was fucking ridiculous. The man had raped him and then fallen asleep. _Thomas_ should be the exhausted one here. It was frustrating and didn’t make sense and-

Thomas realized with horrifying clarity what he was missing.

The man wasn’t asleep.

He was dead.

The man was still on top of him and was somehow dead and _Thomas couldn’t breathe_.

Thomas didn’t know how long he lay there panicking. Or how long after he shut down that his family found him. He didn’t register their presence until the dead man was dragged off and out of him. He barely twitched at the feeling.

Thomas was distantly aware of being turned over and feeling Lara's hands against his face and running through his hair. He could see her distressed expression and knew he should feel guilty. He could hear her talking but it was like static and he couldn’t tell what she was saying. He noticed the body a few feet away with a pool of blood underneath it. The body seemed to have lost its head. His father was standing over it, still as a marble statue, and had blood on his hands. The visual didn’t quite make sense so he closed his eyes.

Thomas became aware of being lifted up, an arm under his knees and another supporting his back. This hadn’t happened in a while. _This is nice_ , he thought as his father carried him home.

(things would get worse, later, when he learned what he was and what those Wardens had taken from him. his father made sure he understood his place in this new world. It hurt but he would heal. Thomas accepted that they were right about him being a monster, but concluded that wizards were monstrous too)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic stemmed from the implications of "White Court kid becomes a full vampire the first time they have sex unless it's with someone they love and are loved in return." Taken to the logical extreme, this means those who are underage and/or raped then become full vampires. Hence the creation of this fic. 
> 
> I also decided to touch on the vampires vs Wardens conflict on an individual level.


End file.
